


Sit down (and let me love you)

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: So people were missing Thorki... and there was this gif on tumblr... and it seemed like a good idea... (also Mjolnir comes in handy to keep Loki right where Thor wants him)





	Sit down (and let me love you)

I've had so little time to animate this year I feel bad, and I'm a bit out of practice!

 

Hey ho - have some Thorki anyway :D

 

 

x

 


End file.
